Venom
by CierraRose69x
Summary: an 18 yr old, Nymeria Bloomwind, has a mysterious past. she doesn't remember much from it. She was living in the slums of nyc until 2 yrs ago when she met Magnus Bane.He convinced her to move to Idris where she discovers a drug ring.set 96yrs after TMI


Venom

***this is my first fanfic so please feel free to provide me with feedback. And I realize that the tense may be unclear at some points so I apologize for that! Hope you enjoy. Btw I have not read any of The Infernal Devices and have only read up to the City of Fallen Angels. Things will change most likely as I get the chance to read TID and continue TMI, so bear that in mind***

Prologue

"_NO. You will leave them out of this!" she yelled firmly._

_Why does that woman look so familiar? She had had pitch black hair with flaming red tips and her skin was caramel. She had broken shackles hanging from her hands and dragging by her feet. Her skin glowed against the black trench coat making it impossible to look away._

"_Oh don't worry. Currently they are not our top priority," A velvety voice replied. A tall, willowy woman emerged from the shadows wearing a violet tight fitting dress that hugged her hips so tightly I thought they might cut off her circulation. She was twiddling a dagger between her fingers. Her hair was like starlight._

"_Why is it that you have evaded us for so long? I sent my top officers after you," She wondered aloud slowly making her way towards the poor lady in shackles._

"_Those were your TOP officers? Wow, I'm surprised, Marcia, that you would hire such a dim witted group of demons and downworlders," The shackled women scoffed._

"_Oh how I detest sarcasm. Is that your only defense now that I've got you cornered, Alana?" Marcia hissed, juggling the dagger lithely._

_Alana backed up and looked over her shoulder, "Get out now, you and your sister. Take her and run and don't look back no matter what."_

_It seemed like she was looking at me but I couldn't tell. Her eyes though. They're such a startling shade of green._

"_Really? You think they can make it out of here? It's too late for anyone to run now. I don't know what makes you so special or why you haven't been captured yet but I'm here to finish this once and for all!"_

"_RUN NOW AND GO TO RAVIN!" Alana shrieked._

_Marcia lunged forward the dagger leaving the tips of her fingers. She jumped over Marcia and landed in a tuck n' roll. I saw movement in the corner of my eye. A young boy no more than 11 stepped in front of me and grabbed my hand. "Look away. NOW. Come on please, don't worry we're going to visit Uncle Rovin." He said the panic rising in his voice._

_I couldn't look away though. For some reason I was worried about the woman, Alana. The image started to fade and blur. I saw Alana dodging Marcia's dagger but she was holding her arm with a pained look on her face. She kept glancing nervously towards us. Alana threw a punch and caught Marcia's rib cage with a sickening crunch._

_Marcia gasped and began to crumple to the floor. She pulled a twisted knife from between her breasts and started to grind her teeth. The sound is unusually loud and overpowers every other noise in the vicinity, putting me in a trance._

_I vaguely notice the boy tugging on my hand and screaming in my ear. Unexpectedly I turn and we break into a run. Someone shrieks behind me. The boy looks into my eyes, tears streaming down his face. He has the same green eyes as Alana, but something in them broke my heart._

"_I love you, Nymeria! And so does mom! No matter what happens we need to remember her. I won't lose you!" he cries and pulls me toward him attempting to push me in front of him. I feel a sharp pain in my back. "NO!" The boy shouts._

_Everything starts fading to black and I hear a small voice, the voice of a little girl, whimper and whisper, "Zayn, go find Uncle Ravin."_

_And everything went black._

* * *

I awoke in cold sweat, gasping for air, feeling as if I was about to have an anxiety attack. Taking slow, deep breaths I tried to regain composure. This is ridiculous! I'm a shadow hunter! But why do I feel so scared? So pained by what I dreamt?

The darkness of the room was getting frustrating so I groped around the bedside table so for my lighter, too lazy to turn on a lamp, and not used to having one. Once the flame flickered to life I noticed a pair of translucent purple eyes glowing cat like in front of me. He smirks and puts a finger up to his lips, "Shhh…" he murmurs, putting out the already dimming flame with his fingers.

It's only then I realize he was lying on top of me. He rolls off and stretches out like cat on the quilt next to me. Turning my head, I plant a peck on his cheek. He gasps sarcastically and shudders. I can't help myself but giggle, immediately forgetting the nightmare I just had.

Harley _is_ the only person who can make me feel better, and he knows it once I muss his hair.

Suddenly he jumps back on top of me and puts a hand over your mouth, his faced pressed close. "Hush up buttercup" Harley whispers, his eyes wide with feigned seriousness.

He kisses my forehead as I start to tickles him. "Nymeria Bloomwind, go back to sleep!" he laughs.

"Ooh full names now? You must be serious about me getting a healthy amount of sleep." I say as quietly as possible.

"Yes! I am. Now go back to dreamland. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." The apprentice warlock explains.

I fall silent, contemplating having another dream like the nightmare I just had. The images were already slipping away. Harley looks at me curiously but says nothing. He gently rolls off of me, asleep within minutes.

I laid there for the longest time thinking about the young boy, Zayn I think, with chestnut brown hair and startling green eyes screaming and crying and Marcia, the tall curvy women with the twisted dagger and the second set of teeth. She must have been an eidolon demon.

The only things I remember clearly from my dream.


End file.
